The New Doll
by AmuletX
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ROZEN MAIDENS! Daughter Tori and her father are living in Paris of 2000. Tori mother has pasted away so her father has started having a thing with making dolls. To block his loneliness the dolls he creates looks like Tori! What will Tori do once she finds out about her fathers unusual interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosemary: Tori-sama doesn't own Rozen Maidens! So, please don't report her *pouts* She just started making a fanfiction so she hopes you like it!**

**Tori: I really do hope you like it *cries* I DON'T OWN ROZEN MAIDENS!**

**-In Paris 2000-**

"Papa are you up their?" Tori said from downstairs."Hai, Tori I'm up here. What does my little pumpkin want to ask papa?" Papa said while putting his carving knife ran upstairs and she jump on her papa and said,"It's time for dinner!" She said while pulling on his sleeve. "Wakata I'm coming down, you go on first and set the table" He said while smiling down at my daughter."Okay but, don't be late!" Tori shouted with a big smile and she ran :"Okay, I get it." I said while seeing her run downstairs. "Goodbye my sweet Rosemary, I'll be back" I said while caressing her hair and finally I leave to go downstairs.

**-Downstairs-**

"You're late, papa!" Tori said while sitting down in her chair."Haha, I'm sorry did I make you wait long?" He said while laughing and sitting down in the seat across from hers and started praying."Ah, I forgot to pray! I'm sorry papa! I also didn't set a spot for mama today." Tori said while feeling a little guilty."Oh, Tori about mama. She won't be needing a spot anymore…" He said sadly but he forced a smile so Tori wouldn't be sad."Why not papa, she will be returning soon. So, we need to set a plate for her in case she comes!" she said proudly. Papa continued eating his food when he hear a knock at the door. "Mind getting that for papa?"

"Okay papa, I'll get it." she jump out of her seat and walk to the door. "Papa!"

"What's wrong, Tori?" he said shockingly as he ran to the door."It's them, their back!" she shout as she run towards papa."What are you people doing here?" he said to the men calmly."We are here to retrieve your precious thing." They mysterious men said while looking around."My precious thing?" Papa said questionably as he look upstairs."If you won't tell us where it is then we will find it ourselves!" They shouted while busting into our house."Papa, what will we do? They will ruin our house." Tori said looking up at papa."I will stop them, Tori you help papa." he said while running upstairs while the men were looking downstairs. They both ran upstairs to the room Papa was in before,"Don't worry about anything else except the dolls!" he shouted while taking all his dolls in his hands and putting them in a closet."Hey papa, why do those dolls look so much like me?" she asked him frightened."Why are you asking such stupid questions, Tori?" he said to his daughter and then he heard footsteps coming upstairs."So, this is where you've been hiding your dolls!" The men shouted as they started breaking the dolls."Stop it, my daughters!" he shouted at them."Papa…." she said frightened as she hid in another closet."Are there anymore? Search everywhere and every inch!" A man shouted."Rosemary? Where are you?" he called desperately."That's all of them! Let's go!" One said then all of them left."Rosemary come out… Papa is waiting for you." he said while getting closer to an un-open closet. "Please don't find me, you're a monster!" she whispered while hearing footsteps getting closer towards her. Then, she heard a cold voice calling for a voice that is not mine. "Rosemary, I want to find you! You've been destroyed many times and I want to see if there's any left!" My father said,"I found you my Rosemary...!" As he open the door he sees a human-sized girl that looked like his Rosemary and he grabbed her by the hair and started pulling her away."No, no, no!" she screamed while her papa started pulling her away to a room that was pure darkness. As the minutes go by, the sounds of screaming, echoes throughout the neighborhood.

**Rosemary: That's all for chapter 1, I hoped you liked it!**

**Tori: I wonder what happened to me…. *feels my head* I felt like my head was pulled by a vacuum cleaner.**

**Papa: Please rate, like and favorite! OR ILL GET YOU ROSEMARY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosemary: As I said before Tori doesn't own Rozen Maidens! This is all just free write and for entertainment purposes!**

**Tori: I hope you all like it *bows***

**The New Rozen Maiden**

-Previously in Chapter 1-

"I found you, Rosemary…!" As he open the door he sees a human-sized girl that looked like his Rosemary and he grabbed her by the hair and started pulling her away."No,no,no! Please let go of me, papa!" She was so scared…

-Back to the Story-"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tori screamed in agony and pain, when she saw the dolls that looked exactly like her looking straight into her eyes."What are you doing, Rosemary. You've never screamed like this before when we go in this room." Papa said while smiling and pulling her in the room and tying her up by the hands and feet."No! I don't want this, let me go!" she screamed and shouted at Papa while he was tying her up."Rosemary is being a bad girl, maybe I should fix that when I remake you." he said while going to a desk in the corner of the room."P-please let me go! I don't want to die, I want to my papa back!" she screamed in fear when she sees him coming back with scissors in his hands coming closer towards her."It will be quick so you won't feel a thing, Rosemary. We've done this so many times and you still don't understand that it isn't as bad as you think it will be." He said while he was opening and closing the scissors while coming closer to the body on the ground shaking violently in fear. "You're shaking Rosemary, like usual! You're so cute. I hope you become close friends with my daughter very soon." He said while laughing while he crotch down to the body."No! Get those things away from me!" She shouted for the final time and she saw the scissors getting closer and closer to her face and finally the cold blade reaches her eye and gouges it out. She couldn't see what happened after that, she only heard voices of a mad man echoing off the walls of the room."Haha, did that hurt my Rosemary. You're not speaking anymore, is that because you can't see anymore? I'll fix that very soon right after I fix everything else of your body!" He shouted while laughing like a mad man. All she could do was lie on the floor, listening to what the mad man had to say while he disembodied her, piece by piece. She shouted multiple times in pain and agony but that just made him more excited."I'll make you the most perfect doll, Rosemary. You're my most favorite doll overall!" He said while hugging the torso of her and getting blood all over my shirt and pants. She can't do anything but just be a toy for a man, to create piece by piece like a child playing with her dolls. She want this endless pain to end but she can no longer speak."Now it's time for the new body parts to attach to the torso!" he said happily while he grabbed life sized arms, legs, eye, feet and hands. She can feel vibrations in the ground slightly while she loses her consciousness slowly and slowly and she finally pass out.

**-Few months later-**

She finally awaken to see that she's on the floor next to a red sofa with her father sitting on it."….." he finally finished with his creation of Rosemary. It took many months to put her together and make her look pretty, but he did it. All she could see was my father very pale on the sofa, he was sitting with a grin on his face like he had achieved many things. She couldn't move or speak, all she could do was watch.

**-Within a closet near the room that Tori was in-**

"Should we go help her?" Hinaichigo asked her sisters,"We all have to agree what to do." Souseiseki replied back."Well, I think if she's a Rozen Maiden we should just end her life before she causes any trouble-desu!" Suiseiseki exclaimed back,"We should at least try to help her, and she is just created she won't know what to do." Shinku said calmly as she sipped her tea."So then, it's settled we will go help her!" Hinaichigo shouted in happiness but suddenly she hear a thud on the ground.

**-Back in the room-**

She attempted to move but failed, she fell to the floor like a helpless baby! All she could move was my left hand which wasn't artificial. I ran up to her once I saw her trying to move when she was on the ground."Are you okay?" Shinku said to the girl on the floor."You must be the youngest sister now that you're born." Souseiseki said while bowing politely."Why are you bowing down to her-desu, Souseiseki!" Suiseiseki shouted while walking up to Tori. "Ara, are you okay?" The smallest girl looked at Tori. I couldn't respond but the words popped into my mind. "O-otou-sama! Please let me see him!" Tori said desperately while trying hard to move towards them with my left arm."How do you know about, otou-sama?" Shinku asked the girl"Otou-sama! Otou-sama! He can save me!" Tori shouted and she kept trying to get closer to the dolls but she could only inch closer to them."Poor girl, she must've gone through a lot since she is going through such trauma." Souseiseki said while looking sad at the girl."Shinku, may we help her?" Hinaichigo said pitying the girl."Hinaichigo, you mustn't you might get infected! She looks like _junk-desu!_" Suiseiseki exclaimed!"Enough, let her say something, she can say whether she's junk or not." Shinku said while looking at her sisters."I'm not junk, I am a new Rozen Maiden my name is Rosemary I think." she said unsure and unable to think what happened before this."So your name is Rosemary?" Souseiseki asked her."Yes, it is." Rosemary replied back.

**Rosemary: Finally, I am the main girl! I mean technically.**

**Tori: So am I like dead?**

**Rosemary: Yep, I took over!**

**Papa: I found you rosemary! You shall live on with me forever! Your eyes are so pretty when they're gouged out like this.**

**Rosemary: Please favorite and write a review so we can continue more!**


End file.
